


Office Days

by jungkookii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A hint of Jean/Mikasa, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eren, Gay Levi, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mild Smut, Modern Era, Office, Older Eren Yeager, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Smut, Swearing, ereri, maybe smut soon, riren - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookii/pseuds/jungkookii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager was a summer intern for a newspaper. His day usually consists of him finishing his work in the first hour of his six hours sift than five hours to do nothing. But, thanks to Levi Ackerman, the most gorgeous man according to Eren, Levi changes Eren's schedule with a lunch break. Seems simple and normal right? Nope, not even close. Eren finds something out; something that changed his boring office days to something fantastic and unbelievable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Two More Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Better title soon probably, hopefully xD  
> Also, I've noticed that there's a lot of dialogue so next chapter, I'll try to add more detail and less dialogue; unless you rather dialogue than detail. I know I do :P

"Only two more hours left. Come on Eren, you can do this." I thought, watching and hearing the clock tick. I looked at my blank computer screen. I mean, it wasn't black but it was just on Facebook an me not even clicking any buttons. I looked around, noticing most people were typing at the computer, others had phone calls. But me? I had nothing to do. I checked my phone. Only a minute passed. On. My. God.

You see, I was a summer intern for a newspaper. I had stuff to do but me being the perfectionist that I am, I did all my assignments at once then I had nothing to do the rest of the day. I went out sometimes, as a "shadow", I shadow reporters, but usually my outing are just an hour or less. I only had a month left as an intern. I knew it was going to be a long month...

I started to type "BuzzFeed" in the URL bar since I liked their content and quizzes. I mean, I had nothing else to do for two hours, might as well answer some quizzes.

Ten minutes passed of me doing quiz after quiz after quiz. I suddenly heard someone slam their hands on my desk. I looked in that direction and noticed my co-worker, Levi Ackerman.

My God was he gorgeous. His raven under-cut hair, his silver eyes, piercing through my heart every time I look at him. Even his stoic expression was beautiful. He was only 5'3" but damn was that shortie hot. And don't even get me started on his voice! It was so deep and rough. I always imagined what that voice would sound like when-

"Eren!" I heard, interrupting me from my thoughts.

"Oh! Uh, sorry." I replied. Levi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You zone out a lot, don't you?" His voice! I was dying on the inside. 

"Yeah, I do..." I rubbed the back of my neck. 

"As I was saying," he continued. "Do you want to go get lunch with me? You look pretty bored."

Right when he said that, my stomach growled. I chuckled and nodded. I grabbed my coat and phone and left with Levi.

 

~~~~~~~~~

We went to a retro style diner which looked amazing! It had a mini jukebox on each table, checkered floors, and a bar with stools that looked like they belonged in the 50's. And, to top it off, they were playing 50's music. It was wonderful!

Levi and I sat in a booth. I was handed a menu so I started to read it. Right when I hit the section for hamburgers, I looked up to look at Levi, who was really into his menu. He suddenly caught me off guard by looking up and making eye contact with me. My stomach got butterflies and my cheeks got hot. I quickly looked back at my menu as if nothing happened. I heard him scoff. I sighed and continued to look at my menu.

"Hi!" a waiters bubbly said. "What can I get y'all?"

She had an accent and it sounded rich. Like a Southern accent. "Are you from the South?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yeah! I'm from Alabama."

"Wow, you can't get anymore South than that!" I joked.

She laughed, causing her to squint her pale blue eyes. She looked like on of those country girls you see in music videos or TV; big blue eyes, long blond eye, tanned skin. And she was tall. The skirt she was wearing really emphasized her long legs. And the top was buttoned but still had two unbuttoned buttons at the top, causing us to see a bit more than we should.

"Yeah," she giggled. "Are y'all ready to order?"

I brought my attention back to Levi. He was glaring at me for some reason. I cocked an eyebrow and ordered. Levi eventually ordered but kept glaring at me. As the waitress walked away. more glares.

"Can I help you?" I blurted after being completely uncomfortable for what felt like an hour.

He narrowed hi eyes then slouched back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "No." was all he said. I huffed and I too slouched in my chair. No my ass. I thought, glaring at him now.

The waitress came back with our meals and drinks. I thanked her and she responded with a smile and a wink. I was surprised and burst out laughing. "Ah... Poor girl." I said, picked up my fork.

Levi cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's going to pain her to find out that I'm gay."

I heard coughing coming from Levi. It looked like he was chocking. I tried to help him but he rejected my offer. He took a sip of his drink and straighten himself out.

"You're gay?!" he basically shouted. I swallowed the french fry that was in my mouth and nodded.

"Yeah," I replied. "And thanks for shouting it out to the entire restaurant."

"Oh, sorry."

"I thought you knew. Everyone knew."

"Well, clearly not everyone."

"Well I know that now!"

"I never pictured you as gay." He picked up his hamburger and continued eating it.

"What does that mean?" I said.

"You know... I never caught you checking out guys, or dressing like you're gay because aren't gay guys fashionable?"

"Wow, rude." I said. He never caught me checking out guy because he was the only guy who's worth checking out. Little did he know I was checking him out right then."

"Oi, Jaeger," he called. "Are you checking me out?" Shit.

I widened my eyes and quickly shook my head. "N-No. I wasn't..."

He smirked. "I'd be flattered if you were. Plus, I wouldn't feel guilty."

He wanted me to check him out?! What?!

"What do you mean by guilty?" I stared down at my plate and began playing with my food. I was trying to avoid eye contact."

"I meant, if you were checking me out, I wouldn't feel as bad for checking you out."

"What?!" I shouted, causing me to get stared at.

"Yeah, you dumbass. I check you out." he told me.

Holy shit. Was this a confession? Was I getting confessed to by Levi Ackerman?! The most gorgeous man that I've ever seen.

"Is there any reason why you check me out...?" I silently asked, twiddling my thumbs.

"Because you're hot." he said. It surprised me how honest he was.

There goes my cheeks again, getting all hot and red. Oh, and it was the time to welcome the butterflies.

"You... You think I'm hot?"

"Yes! You're so fucking hot! Can you just stop be an idiot and just admit that you were checking me out?!" He angrily ate one of his fries.

"I mean..." was all I said before getting cut off by Levi, who stood up, paid and left the restaurant. "Levi!" I stood up and just as I was about to leave, the Southern waitress walked up to me, handed me a piece of paper and made the "call me" signal with her hands.

I groaned. "I'm gay." and with that, I left, probably leaving her standing there confused and butt-hurt.


	2. Standing At My Door Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is finally aloud to go home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's any mistakes. I didn't edit it :P  
> I can't really give a better chapter summary without giving away too much about his chapter. Sorry!

I had absolutely no idea where Levi was and I still had an hour left on my shift. Levi may be short by damn can those legs move fast! I passed by the same corner at least three times. I was basically going around in circles. "Damn it!" I exclaimed, making me receive some glares from pissed off parents with small children. I waved in apology and continued looking.

I already wasted half an hour looking for levi and I didn't feel like wasting another. I decided to walk back to work. For all I knew, he probably already walked back already.

I entered the building and looked around. There were no signs of him. I sighed and went over to my cubicle. Taking off my jacket and pulling out my phone, I checked the time. Only ten minutes left. The part about that was that I had to leave right at 4; not 3:55, not 4:05. Right. At. 4. I was literally counting down until I got to leave that hell hole; right down to the seconds.

"Eren!" my boss' voice rang. I looked up and over the short cubicle walls. I saw Hanji, my boss, waving at me. Oh God... I thought. It wasn't that I didn't like Hanji; in fact, she was the coolest boss I've had. But Hanji is... strange. She always gives me ridiculous tasks to do each day and I had no choice but to do them.

I forced a smile and waved back. "Hi Hanji."

"You're leaving soon, right?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

She pouted. "Ah man! I was gonna get you to do something.

I shrugged. Right then, her face lit up causing me to cock an eyebrow. "Eren, where's Levi? I'll get him to do it." 

"I... have no clue where he is, sorry."

"Hmm... Alright. Well, enjoy your weekend, Eren!" And with that she skipped away.

"Strange..." I murmured while shaking my head. Checking my phone, I saw that it was finally time to leave! I quickly grabbed my stuff and in a hurry left my cubicle. I waved goodbye to my fellow coworkers and left the whole building. I just really wanted to get home. I got in my car and left. The starting plan was to leave work and go home but that quickly change since my stomach growled. I wanted-no, I NEEDED food. So, I went to Mc. Donald's and picked something up for myself and for my sister, Mikasa. 

"I'm home!" I shouted, closing the front door to our apartment. "And I have food!" I suddenly heard loud footsteps which got louder and louder as they got closer to me. Suddenly, a wild Mikasa head poked out around the corner of the wall. I chuckled and held out the bag. She forcibly grabbed it out of my hands and ran towards the kitchen. I smiled and shook my head. 

"You're one crazy girl." I told her, watching her take out her usually, ten piece nugget meal with a chocolate shake. She placed my double cheese burger meal on a plate and put my vanilla shake beside it. 

"Shut up, you're just as crazy as I am." she said, grabbing her food and drink and went back to her room. I heard the door close and I grabbed my food and went to my room.

"Hello, comfortable bed." I said, sitting softly down on it. God I loved my bed. I grabbed my laptop and decided to head on YouTube to watch some Vanossgaming videos. That was pretty much my whole night.

~~~~~~~

Around seven o'clock, I finally got up from my bed to bring my plate back to the kitchen. As I left my room, I noticed that Mikasa's bedroom door was open. I went to living to find Mikasa sitting on the couch with fucking Jean beside her. We have this rule in the house that if you bring home the opposite sex as you, you two had to sit in the living room and sadly, the opposite sex was Jean Kirstein.

I glared at him and he glared back at me.

"Yeager." he growled.

"Horseface." I said, making my way to the kitchen. 

"Eren, please." I heard Mikasa say in her usual calm voice. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I set my plate down and left the kitchen. Before going to my room, I looked at Mikasa, who was practically glaring at me. 

"Fine," I said. "Jean..." I said his name in a low voice then continued to go back to room. Right when I was about to enter my room, there was a knock at the door. 

"Mikasa?" I called.

"Don't want to get up!" she shouted back. 

"Jesus Christ," I whispered. "You are so lazy! You can't even get up to open the do-" I stopped shouting when I opened the door and saw who was standing there. 

"Levi..." I gasped.


	3. Good Friend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds out Levi has a "good friend". Good friend his ass...

"Levi..." I gasped, staring down at the short man standing in front of me. 

He was wearing a suit, so that indicated that he obviously went home after leaving me in the restaurant. He looked really good. He hair looked a bit more combed than it usually was, he wore a white button up shirt with a black suit jacket, untied. To finish of his look, he wore black suit pants that matched his jacket along with black dress shoes. He looked like a billionaire playboy, like Batman! Well, Bruce Wayne. 

He also had a confused expression. "Eren? What are you doing here?" 

"I uh... I live here." I replied. He was just staring at me. Oh God... This is awkward. I thought. We were just looking at each other for a good five minutes before I cleared my throat. 

He blinked, indicating that he wasn't lost in thought anymore, and he shook his head. "Sorry. Didn't realize I was staring." 

"Levi," I said. "What are you doing here?" 

"I thought this was someone else' apartment," he answered as he looked down at a piece of paper then up to my door. "Shit. This is 234. I have to go to 334." 

"How do you mix up a 2 and a 3?" 

"Shut up! I just looked at it fairly quick." 

"So... What's going on in apartment 334? In the same building as me?" I was trying to hint that it was a big coincidence, which it was. Or maybe fate...? I don't really believe it that stuff but with what was happening, I was okay with fate. Fate was my buddy for that moment. 

"I have an interview with the person living in that apartment." 

"Why do you have to interview them?" 

"Jesus you ask a lot of questions," he sighed. "She wanted to put her story about the city screwing her over in the newspaper." 

"And you got overly dressed why?" I asked. Now I understood why he said I asked a lot of questions. I was even annoying myself.

"I'm going out tonight." he replied. My heart sunk, I literally felt it. He had a date? I felt a clump in my throat. 

I chocked, "You-You're going out tonight? As in a date?" 

"I wouldn't call it a date..." 

I sighed in relief. 

"I'm just going out with a friend; a good friend. We've been friends for the longest time," he told me. "He's coming to visit me. He moved to Los Angeles when we were in uni." 

He... Levi was going out with a guy. A "good friend". Good friend my ass. When people say good friend, it means they either were fuck buddies or they had a thing. 

"Ah, I see..." I mumbled. 

"I guess I'll go." he said, turning around and walking down the hall. Even the back of him made my heart flutter. I closed my eye shut, sighed and closed the door. I banged my head on the door over and over again. 

"Eren?" I heard Mikasa's voice say behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I replied, offending. "I'm doing shit all tonight!" I went to my room and slammed my door behind me. 

"Fuck!" I shouted. That was the only thing I had to say. I didn't know what to think or say. I just grabbed my phone and continued watching Vanoss even thought I couldn't! The only thing on my mind was Levi and his god damn "good friend"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does everyone like it? I hope so :3   
> And I know this chapter is pretty short... Sorry :p


	4. Reunited and it Doesn't Feel Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Levi's POV.

Levi's POV

_Do I turn back?_ I asked myself as I walked away from Eren's apartment. God... The sadness that was on his face when I told him I was going out with someone. He looked like a puppy, a sad puppy. It hurt me to see that I hurt him.

I ended up no looking back since I didn't want to see that sad expression on Eren's beautiful, baby face. I made my way to the elevator to go see the interviewee.

~~~

I knocked on the door. I heard something that like footsteps that got louder and louder as they got closer to the door. They suddenly stopped and the door was swung opened. I widened my eyes as I stared at the ginger haired girl who was standing in front of me.

"Petra?" I said, after catching my breathe. I was standing in front of my ex-girlfriend. We were both dating at the time that I knew I was gay. I only dated her so I could see if I was straight. when I knew that I wasn't attracted to her but to the summer intern who started working two months after Petra and I started dating, I knew I didn't like vaginas. When I told Petra, she was heartbroken; she understood but she was hurt.

She smiled widely. "Levi!" She pulled me into a tight hug. I patted her on the back then she let go. "Are you the one interviewing me?"

I nodded my head, making her smile even more. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her cozy apartment. It was too girly for my liking though. The walls were a pastel blue, the floors were some sort of white wood. In the middle of her living room was a light pink fuzzy carpet that accented her light blue walls. And there were plants everywhere. Small plants, medium plants, large plants. The room matched her personality so well.

She told me to sit on her white sofa and I did. She sat on the white armchair that matched her sofa. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, "How about some tea?" Before I could answer, she jumped up from the chair and went over to her kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, she came back with a tea pot along with two cups. She placed a cup in front of me and poured tea. She was about to put sugar in it when I stopped her. I told her it was fine and only idiots put sugar in their tea, causing her to nervously laugh as she proceeded by secretively putting sugar in her tea, obviously not secretive enough.

"So, Petra-" I started but was cut off again by her loud mouth.

"How you been, Levi?"

I glared. "I've been good. I'll be better if I can actually do my job and interview you."

She frowned and nodded as she put down her cup. "You're right, I'm sorry."

I sighed while I clicked my pen open. "So, tell me about your situation.

~~~~~~

That was a 20 minute interview, one of my longest. It would have been shorted if Petra didn't give every single goddamn detail.

I picked up my notebook, pressed stop on my recording device and stood up. "Thank you, Petra. I'll show myself out." I only had ten minutes to get to the restaurant where I was meeting Erwin Smith, my good friend. Erwin and I go way back. Probably to high school. He was the captain of the football team while I was in the Art club. Two totally different personalities as well; Erwin was always so smiley and he was nice with everyone, very social. I on the other hand hated people. I never really liked talking to people, I was sort of anti-social. Even in my Art club I never spoke. The president of the club knew to leave me alone and to let me do my own thing, which was writing. Our school didn't have a writing club so I took the closes to it, art. I later joined the school's newspaper where I kept to myself once again.

When I met Erwin, I had to interview him for the newspaper. I didn't want to but I had to. He might have been all cheerful with me but when I saw him with his team, he was dead serious. When someone was acting stupid, he would have told him straight on. He was the only who actually asked me to hang out. I accepted since I had nothing better to do and as time went on, I started to actually like hanging out with him. I became more open towards him and thanks to him, I met Shitty-Glasses, Hanje; that's a whole other story. I eventually started to like him, more than a friend. But, in high school, I would deny all the time that I was gay so I never worked up to courage to ask him out. I didn't even like admitting to my feeling towards him. He later started to go out with some girl and I had to get over him, and I did.

When it was time for university, we went our separate ways. He went to Los Angeles and I stayed in New York. I wanted to go to L.A but I barely had enough money to stay in New York, not to mention to buy a plane ticket for L.A then attend school there. So, I waved goodbye to my best friend. We spoke once in a while on Skype here and there but it wasn't the same.

But now, we were actually seeing each other, face to face. After about ten years. I wondered how much he changed. I knew I changed. I grew a whole foot since last saw him.

I was about to leave when Petra grabbed my jacket sleeve. "Levi, I miss you."

I sighed. "Petra, it's been six months. I think it's time for you to get over it and try for someone new."

"That's easy for you to say!" she cried. "You got over me pretty quickly 'cause you didn't even like me! You liked some guy intern. You were gay and you knew that but yet, you still played with my emotions and my feelings that I had for you."

I stayed quiet. I didn't have anything to say. What she said was exactly true. I should have told her sooner than two months that I was gay.

"But... During those two months that we went out, I started to love you; really love you," I watched as a tear fell from her cheeks. "A part of me wants to hate you forever, but a part of me doesn't."

I wiped away her tears and hugged her, without saying a word. It probably caught her off guard cause she didn't hug me back. I let go and held onto her shoulders. "You have every right to hate me. I would hate me too. What I'm about to say will sound cliche but it's true. There are other fish in the sea, Petra. A lot more. You'll find your man; a man who doesn't turn out to be gay." That made her giggle. I continued, "Trust me Petra, you'll find the one for you. I wasn't the one." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. 

"You're right," she said. "Thank you, Levi."

I nodded as I let her shoulders go. I exited her apartment then made my way to the elevator. I looked down at my watch. _Jesus... I'm already five minutes late._ I thought.The elevator doors opened and I walked in. I pressed the ground floor and heard a ding and watched as the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO MAKE A JOKE ABOUT HIS HEIGHT. The chance was there and I took it. I regret nothing.


	5. I Care, You Jackass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told in Levi's POV again.  
> Levi goes to meet his good friend Erwin at the restaurant.

Levi's POV

I arrived at the restaurant. I looked, thinking I could find Erwin but I didn't. Suddenly, a waiter came up to me, asking me if I had reservations. I knew I didn't make any but Erwin did. "Smith." I replied.

He took a second to look through his book of names until the same stupid smile appeared on his face as he said, "Right this way."

He lead me to the center of the room. Stupid and loud classical music was playing and it was making my ears bleed.

"Someone is already at your table." he advised. I responded with a nod and I continued to follow him.

As I walked closer, I saw the back of the head of a blonde giant. I took a deep breathe in. I haven't seen him for ten years, of course I was nervous.

"Here is you seat, sir." said the waiter, getting Erwin's attention. He looked up at me and smiled. Standing up, he pulled me into a hug. My face was practically on his stomach. Once we pulled away, we sat down.

"Hi, Levi." he said.

"Erwin." was all I said.

He chuckled. "I see you're still the chatty type."

I glared at him. "Don't get smart, Smith."

I noticed he was smiling a lot, as if he couldn't stop. I grabbed the glass of water which was in front of me and took a sip.

"We haven't seen each other for en years." he acknowledged.

I put my glass down. "Yeah, I know. Your point?"

He sighed. "My point is a lot can happen in ten years."

"Mhmm..."

"Tell me what happened during those ten years."

"Oh God," I said, resting my chin in my palm. "Nothing exciting."

He cocked an eyebrow. I knew he was going to make me talk sooner or later so I started talking. "I got a job with Sina Daily, a local newspaper company here in New York. I got promoted to editor yesterday but I haven't to anyone yet. I started dating Petra but we broke up, I-"

"Wait! You were dating Petra?" Erwin asking, cutting me off. I just nodded and he continued, "Petra Ral?"

"Yes!"

"Petra's a girl!"

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." I picked up my menu to look through it.

"Jesus Christ, Levi!" he exclaimed. "Why would you go out with her? You're gay!"

I stopped looking down at my menu and up at Erwin, who looked angry. I didn't say anything but Erwin sure as hell did, "You know she has strong feelings for you but yet you still fooled her. How could you go through with it without feeling guilty for not liking her back; for not even liking girls?!"

"Shut, up Erwin," I told him. "I went out with her to see if I could change my ways; my likings..."

"So you used her?" he asked. That caught me off guard. Now that I think about it, yeah, I used her. I used her to see if I liked girls or guys; or ever both.

"Yeah, I used her." I said.

He scoffed. "And you don't even care..."

I widened my eyes in anger. _Did he just say that?_ I thought. I couldn't believe he just said I didn't care. Of course I cared! Jesus, it hurt. It hurt telling her I didn't like her, I didn't like girls! It hurt knowing that I was dating her for my own selfishness. It _hurt_ dating her and starting to get feelings for a guy. Everything hurt when I was dating Petra. And of course I felt guilty! I felt so guilty, there were some days I couldn't look at her in the eyes. I wanted to break up with her long before two months but I couldn't. She was so happy with me and me telling her that I was gay and didn't feel the same way about her... Shit... I still remember the look on her face when I told her I was gay, that I liked someone else and someone else was a guy...

I wanted to tell Erwin all that but I kept it bottled up. I didn't want to rage at him, and not in a public place for that matter. I just stood up and looked at him, straight in the eyes. He glared at me but I showed no emotion; not anger, not sadness. Nothing. I looked at him and said, "Of course I care." And with that, I just walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with a better newspaper name xD  
> Has a nice sound to it though...  
> The title is basically what Levi wanted to say to Erwin but didn't :p


	6. Photo Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV.  
> Levi asks Eren to help him with an assignment.  
> (What a great summary xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't come up with a better chapter title!

Eren's POV  
My next day consist of me running on about 3 hours, maybe 4, of sleep. I couldn't sleep at all. I was thinking too much. Thinking what Levi was doing at that moment, if he was still with his friend; I was thinking about just Levi. I was thinking too much about him and it resulted in me being sleep deprived.

"Good morning, Eren!" Hange shouted, causing my eyes to shoot open. I just wanted a nice nap, was that too much to ask?

I mumbled, "Good morning." I tired to close my eyes but I didn't want to fall asleep in front of my boss

She chuckled. "Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep."

I groaned. Burying my head in my hands, I said, "Don't remind me."

"Why didn't you?" she asked, leaning against the cubicle wall.

"I... Uh... Stayed up thinking all night."

She smirked and sat down in the chair beside, in the next cubicle, since Armin, the other intern and my best friend, wasn't there. "What were you thinking about?" I really didn't want to talk about it... especially with my boss.

"Just university stuff," I replied, showing off my crappy lying skills. "You know, exams and studying and stuff..." God I was horrible.

"Were you thinking about boys, perhaps?" she asked.

The next thing I know, I was choking on my own spit. "W-W-What?! What do you mean?"

She let out a loud laugh. She patted my shoulder, got up then left, leaving me sitting there, confused as hell. What did she mean? There was no possible way that she knew what I was thinking... right? No. That's crazy. I mean, Hange was a crazy woman but that thought was too crazy; even for her. I just let it go and continued working, still shocked though. I was working on my feature that was going to be published a week before I left. I was writing about the Gay Pride Parade since it was happening three weeks before I left and I've always wanted to go. It felt right for me to go too.

"Eren," I heard someone say. I knew the voice and I really didn't want it to be who I thought it was. I turned around and I was faced with Levi. Great... "What are you doing?"

I looked at my computer screen then back to him. "I'm working on my feature." My stomach felt empty, even though I ate like thirty minutes ago, and my heart was beating fast. I didn't want to make eye contact with him but my eyes caught his eyes a couple of times, causing me to tense up and look somewhere else.

"When is it due?" he asked.

"The week before I leave."

"So in a month?"

"Yeah."

He suddenly grabbed my coat and my bag then proceeded to grab my hand. "Come with me."

I blushed so hard, I think my face was going to turn into a tomato. My hand was being held by Levi, I was being pulled by him to God knows where, plus, he smelled nice. Sort of like fresh laundry; laundry that you take in from outside.

"W-Why?" I stuttered. "Where are we going?"

"I need your help," he replied, still holding my hand. "You're going to be the photographer while I get the story."

"You could have just asked me instead of pulling me against my will to your car."

He quickly let go of my hand and gave me my things. He pressed the elevator button and we waited. I was even more nervous. I've seen movies, I know what happens in elevators. _Fifty Shades of Grey_  I thought. My whole body felt numb, as if I couldn't walk anymore. I was going to be in an elevator alone with Levi. Probably nothing was going to happen but it was still knowing that I was going to be alone, in an elevator,  _with Levi._

The ding from the elevator rang and the doors slid open. I didn't want to move but Levi basically pushed me in. He pressed the ground floor button then the close doors. It was automatically awkward silence. I was really debating whether or not I should bring the night before up. Would I make it more awkward? Would he hate me for asking questions or for getting into his personal life? Before thinking even more, I opened my stupid mouth and said, "How was last night?" I widened my eyes realizing I just said that and I dropped my head. He hated me, I knew it.

"Alright." he answered. My head shot up to look at him.

"Just alright?" I asked. Did that mean something? I knew it meant two things; it was shitty or it was amazing.

"Yeah, it was alright."

Luckily, before I could say anything else, the elevator doors opened and I followed Levi out. We walked outside to his car. It was at that moment that I realized Levi had money when I was standing in front of his 2015 Mercedes Benz SL550. I was staring at it with my mouth opened. "Eren." Levi's voice said, interrupting me from staring at that gorgeous car.

"Oh, sorry." I said, watching him go into his car.

"Are you gonna get in?" he asked. "Or are you gonna keep staring and drooling?"

"Right..." I opened the passenger door and slowly got in. The car had the leather seat smell that I adored, mixed with Levis' scent. It was so techy. I couldn't stop looking up at the panorama roof! I was so amazed. I watched as Levi pressed the keyless go button thing. Then, the car started and it sounded beautiful. He drove off and the ride was so smooth. I couldn't believe it.

"Are you cold?" he asked. It was the middle of November but I was fine. Before I could answer, I suddenly felt something warm on my butt. It was seat warmers. This car couldn't have gotten any cooler.

"Hey, Levi," I said, getting his attention. "How did you get this car? I mean, I don't want to sound like a dick but there is no way you could afford this on a journalist pay."  
I heard him snicker. "I'm technically not a journalist anymore."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Then what are you?"

"I'm the editor," he replied, causing me to widened my eyes. "I got promoted two days ago but I didn't tell anyone."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because, I'm trying to get out of the promotion."

"I don't follow."

"I'll try to make this simple so you can understand," he said. I was pretty sure he was calling me stupid. "I don't want to be editor."

"Why don't you want to be editor?" I asked. "You probably get paid like twice as much!"

"It's not always about the money, Yeager," he told me. "I don't like being in the spotlight."

I burst out laughing. "Being an editor doesn't put you in the spotlight!"

"Are you fucking stupid? When you're the editor, everything goes to you. Everyone wants your opinion and when something goes wrong, you're the one who they go to," he explained. "I don't like that. I like to go out, get my stories, write them then send them to the editor. I don't want to be the one who receives the articles."

"Did you turn down the offer?" 

"Of course I did," he sighed. "But they turned down me turning down their offer." 

"As in they won't let you."

He just nodded. I said, "Then fight." 

"That's what I've been doing," he told me. "I'm not giving up." 

~~~~~

Minutes passed and we arrived at our location. We were at Central Park which was full of kids. I hated kids. Actually, I didn't hate  _all_ the kids, I just hated the really annoying ones.

"Why are we at a park? Filled with kids." I asked, exiting the car and grabbing the camera. Levi stopped the car and picked up his notepad and exited as well. 

"Because," he started while closing the door. "They're doing doing some park program crap. 'It's a day full of activities,' said Hange." 

I sighed and took the camera out of the bag. I turned it on and aimed it at the kids. I looked like a pedophile but it was all part of the job. I went to ask Levi a question but when I turned around, he was already gone to ask questions with the leaders. I shook my head and walked closer the children. While the kids were rocking on the sea-saw or sliding down the slide, I got photos plus names. And parents approval. There was one shot I got that I really liked; there was a girl and a boy and they were blowing bubbles in the my camera. It was by accident and I got bubbles in my eyes and the outcome was nice. 

I took a few more shots and decided I had enough. I walked over to Levi and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and asked, "What?" 

"I think I have enough photos." I replied. 

"Alright, I'm almost done asking questions. Give me five minutes." he told me. I nodded and went to sit on a park bench. I looked around. Kids running around, there were a couple of dogs, bugs and shit. The sky was really blue though and a couple of clouds could be seen. The sun was bright and very hot. I heard so many kids screaming along with the sound of cars hoking since we were in the middle of New York. 

"Eren?" I heard someone call my name. I turned my head and noticed Mikasa.

"Mikasa? What are you doing here? " I asked, standing up.

"It's sort of like a short cut I take to a restaurant I like and my work place," she answered. "What are you doing here?"

I held up my camera. "I came with Levi to take photos of the activities." She looked around at the kids and nodded. 

"Wait," she said. "Is it _that_ Levi?" 

"Shut up!" I said, blushing. "Yes it's that Levi!" 

"What?" a deep, monotone voice said behind us. I turned around and was face to face with Levi. He showed no expression but he looked pissed. Probably because we were talking about him behind his back.

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered. 

"Come on, Eren," Levi told me as he walked towards his car. "We have to get back to the office." 

"Right..." I replied, rubbing my neck and looking at Mikasa. "I'll see you when I get home." She said bye and walked away in her direction.

As I walked to Levi's car, I kept somewhat of a distance between us two. I really liked looking at him from behind. It was very awkward when Levi and I got into the car and no one spoke. I just stared out my window, hoping it was going to be a short ride... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I want a Mercedes Benz SL550 really badly... :c


	7. Are You Jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told in both Eren's and Levi's POV.  
> Levi feels something that he rarely felt; jealously. But why...? Eren was gay! He shouldn't feel jealous!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really busy!   
> Plus, writer's block :p

I was right, the ride was nothing but silent. I don't know why but Levi seemed mad. He was really hard to read. I usually can tell when someone's sad or mad but with Levi, that's impossible! It's probably because he seems pissed off all the time or he never has a expression or never does any body language.

We walked into the building and went over to the elevators. Just perfect... Levi and I alone in the elevator again. This time, even more awkward. 

"Who was that girl?" he said, catching me off guard.

"What girl?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"The girl at the park," he replied. "You know, with the black hair, the red scarf."

Now I understood why he seemed pissed off! He was probably jealous. Was he jealous? He did know that I was gay... right?

"Oh! Mikasa!"

"Whatever! Who is she?"

"She's my adoptive sister."

Right then I think I saw a bit of relief on his face. "I didn't know you had a sister."

I scoffed. "You don't know anything about me, Levi."

Before he could say anything else, the doors opened and we walked out, going our separate ways. I still couldn't wrap my mind around Levi being jealous of Mikasa. Why was he jealous? One, she's my sister and two I'm gay! I'm pretty sure when you're gay, you're not attracted to girls!

I entered my cubicle and I saw Armin, who was typing away on his computer. His head turned around when he heard me throw my stuff on my desk. I plopped down on my chair and rested my forehead on the surface of the desk. 

"Everything alright, Eren?" asked Armin's low, shy voice. Even after knowing each other for so many years, he still seemed to be shy around me. It sometimes gets on my nerves.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." I replied, turning on my computer.

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

He sighed and went back to work. I hated talking about my feelings. I had no clue why but I just didn't like it. I liked to keep it to myself even though sometimes, that's not the best thing to do.

~~~~

_Levi's POV_

God dammit... I showed my jealousy. I shouldn't even feel jealous because she's just his sister but still; knowing he was around a girl. I even knew Eren was gay! Jesus! Why did I get so jealous so easily? I never got jealous; okay... I  _rarely_ got jealous. The last time I got overly jealous was when Erwin started seeing that girl in high school which was ten years ago! The way I felt about Erwin was the exact way I felt about Eren... Erwin was special to me back in high school but hopes of dating him were crushed when I found out he was just straight. But now that I for sure know that Eren was gay and that I had a chance with him... I felt happy. So happy that I could smile; not going to though. Now, Eren is special to me and I didn't want to lose him like I lost Erwin. I guess you could say I was scared... I was actually, geniuely scared. 

I entered my office that I got when I was promoted, still working on losing that promotion, and sat at my desk. I crossed my right leg over my left leg. I intertwined my fingers together and rested on chin on them. Staring at my computer screen, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Levi!" a very annoying woman's voice said.

I groaned. "What do you want, Four-Eyes?"

"Come to my office!" she told me. "I have to tell you something! Something important."

"No."

"Levi, you might have gotten promoted but I'm still your boss."

I sighed, knowing she was right. "Fine, I'll be there in five." I hung up the phone and exited my office. To get to Hange's office, I had to pass Eren's cubicle... _Get it together Levi! Stop acting like a whimp._ I thought and I was right. I was acting like a whimp. I had nothing to worry about. Although, my stomach was still turning. I never felt this way before! I was starting to hate myself!

As I passed by his cubicle, my eyes made contact with his. I kept staring at him with my stoic expression but he turned away, blushing. I smirked. I actually had nothing to worry about. Eren on the other hand... I was going to have some fun with this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it was vague or just sucked... Like I said, writer's block. And I know, the ending sucks!   
> Next chapter will most likely be so much better xD   
> I guess it doesn't help that I'm extremely tired and running only on 5 hours of sleep :p


	8. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off as Levi's POV then ends with Eren.  
> Levi still doesn't want the promotion and tells Hange that.  
> Eren just had a lazy night with Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I could have came up with a better chapter title xD  
> I was actually going to call it Chapter 8; but I didn't!

_ Levi's POV _

"Levi!" exclaimed Hange, causing me to frown and groan. I closed the door behind me and sat down on a chair located in front of Hange's desk.

"What?" I impatiently asked.

She pouted. "I want to talk to you!"

"Well no shit," I blurted. "You won't have asked to see me if you didn't."

"It's about your promotion." Her face turned from bright and cheerful to very serious.

I cocked my eyebrow. "What about it?"

"I want you to keep it."

Then, I let my expression turn into an annoyed one. "Excuse me?"

"You deserve the promotion, Levi," she told me. "Keep it."

I narrowed my eyes in her direction and crossed my arms over my chest. "No."

"Levi-"

"I'm not keeping it, Shitty-Glasses."

"You are an amazing writer, Levi," she started. "You've been here for seven years now and you're probably the best there is here. You should at least take this opportunity to-"

"Shut up," was all I said. Hange was about to say something but I continued, "I'm turning it down."

"You cant technically turn it down..." she murmured.

"Then I'll fight!" I replied, raising my voice and standing up from the chair. "I don't want to be the editor! I never did!"

"Think about it though!" she whined. "You get to take charge, I know you like that. You still get to write but everything comes to you, you get to completely change the article if you don't like it, you come up with basically the entire newspaper. Plus, you get paid more than you do now."

"It's not always about the money," I fumed. "God! Why does everyone think that!"

"But-"

"No, Hange! I'm not taking it!" I shouted.

Her eyes widened. "You... You used my actual name."

I rolled my eyes. I usually called her Shitty-Glasses or Four-Eyes but since I was angry and I wanted to sound more mature, I used her name. "Yeah, because I don't think 'Shitty-Glasses' would suit the conversation that we're having right now," I answered. "I. Am. Not. Taking the promotion!" I turned towards the door began to walk to it. 

"You know, anyone would die to receive the promotion that you did!" Hange said, trying to change my mind.

I scoffed. "I really don't feel like dying." And with that, I walked of the office, slamming the door in the meantime. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Fucking Four-Eyes..." I said, walking away and to my office, passing Eren in the meantime. I still enjoyed watching his soft looking cheeks turn crimson red. Oh how I wanted to run up to him and make out with him but that would be inappropriate for the work place... I just smirked and continued walking.

_Eren's POV _

"Did you see that?!" I freaked out to Armin.

He turned his chair so he wasn't facing his computer and he was facing me. "See what?"

"Levi just walked by and smirked at me."

He sighed then turned back around. "I'm sure you're just seeing things."

"Bullshit!" I partially shouted.

"Eren, keep your voice down!"

"Sorry..."

Armin shook his head.

"He was probably smirking because he saw me blush..." I said, touching my cheeks. I hated how easily I blushed and got nervous. It frustrated me. "You probably thinks I'm a loser; a blushing loser..."

"Or maybe he was blushing because he _likes_ your blushing." Armin pointed out.

I widened my eyes as my jaw clenched at his comment. "What?!" I exclaimed.

"You know, he likes how 'cute' you look." He didn't take his eyes his computer screen but he chuckled.

Could Armin be right? Did Levi actually like to see me blush? Did he get a _kick_ out of it?! I admit, I did like his smirking face and if there's a possibility that he was smirking so beautifully because of me, it made the blood rush to my ears and got my stomach in a knot just thinking about it! I didn't answer Armin; I just turned my chair to be facing my computer screen. I couldn't stop smiling as I worked. 

~~~~~

My shift was finally over and I got to go home! Thank God.

I grabbed my keys out from my pocket and unlocked the door. Closing it behind me, I locked the door. "Mikasa! Are you home?" I called as I took off my shoes as well as my coat

"I'm in the kitchen!" I heard Mikasa's voice say. I walked over to the kitchen and that's when the smell of freshly-basked vanilla cupcakes lingered in my nose. I poked my head over the side of the archway and noticed Mikasa was wearing the apron our mother gave her for her fifteenth birthday; one birthday before she passed away...

Ignoring those thoughts, I chuckled causing Mikasa's head to quickly turn to look at me. "That still fits you?" I threw my bag on the kitchen table and opened the fridge to grab the milk and poured myself a cup. I sat down at the table and watched as Mikasa frosted and added sprinkles to her cupcakes. I took a sip of milk and pulled out my phone from my pocket.

"I was just as surprised as you are when I found out it still fits." she replied.

"And you suddenly wear now because...?" I asked. Mikasa loved to baked. She had a dream that when she graduated from college, she would open her own bakery. She wanted to name it something like "Mika's Treats" which was weird because _no one_ called her Mika; no one. I used to when I was younger because I couldn't pronounce her actual name. I guess it would be easier for people to pronounce.

"I don't know," she said. "I saw it hanging in my closet and a part of me felt guilty."

I looked up from my phone and saw her frowning. I pursed my lips and got up. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and then started to rub her back. Before I asked, I quickly snatched a cupcake and licked the frosting. "Eren!" she said. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. As I said thank you for the delicious cupcake, I grabbed my phone and headed to the living room.

"Mikasa!" I shouted. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

Thinking she was going to shout back, I heard her voice as if it was right beside me. "Like a movie night?"

I nodded. "Yeah; just us two."

She smiled and nodded her head. She turned on her heels and went back to the kitchen. I grabbed my TV remote and turned the TV on to see if I could find any movie for tonight. My eyes scanned Netflix until I came across _Silver Lining Playbooks_. "Do you want to watch _Silver Lining Playbooks_?" I asked Mikasa.

"Sure! I've been meaning to watch it." she replied. I clicked on the movie and pressed pause since we weren't starting it right then. I got up from the couch and went back in the kitchen where Mikasa was cleaning her mess. 

"Do we make supper or do we order out?" I asked, holding my phone up in the air and waving it back and forth. 

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You already know the answer." I laughed and turned on my phone. I opened the dial pad and dialed a pizza place and ordered us pizzas since we were both lazy and didn't want to cook. Plus, it was pizza.

We waited a good half hour for the pizza to finally arrive and once it did, we grabbed a slice along with a drink and some fries that we ordered with the pizza and started to watch our movie. I could tell that it was going to be a lazy night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I'm gonna do it! I'm going to write smut!  
> In the next chapter! so just a warning, this fic's rating will most likely change to explicit xD


	9. Party? Great...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told in Levi and Eren's POV
> 
> Levi gets invited to Petra's party. He really didn't want to go but to shut Petra up, he went. Something he was not expecting happens at the party and then he gets caught.  
> Eren gets fed up with how loud his neighbor was upstairs so he decided to go tell them to keep it down. Turns out there was a party. When Eren gets "invited" to the party, he just really wanted to go home... Then, he sees something and he wished he was actually at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry I didn't update sooner! Something happened to my computer and the whole chapter got deleted and I just didn't feel l like rewriting it all :c  
> But here it is! Chapter 9!  
> P.S. I fucking suck at writing smut; just warning you now.

_ Levi’s POV  _

I was just about to leave and lock the door to my office when the phone started ringing. I sighed and went to answer it. I didn’t recognize the number put I still picked up. “Hello?

“Hi, Levi?” a high pitched female voice asked.

“Yeah,” I replied. “Who’s this?”

“It’s Petra!” the voice exclaimed.

I felt a slight hint of annoyance run through my body when I heard her voice. “Why are you calling me? And how did you get this number?”

“Me getting this number is not important,” she said. “I was calling you to ask you something!”

I groaned. “What?”

“Sheesh, you can at least try to sound a bit less annoyed,” she mumbled. “I’m throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?”

I rolled my eyes. “Why are you throwing a party?”

“It’s going to be sort of like a reunion.”

“No.”

“But-”

“No, Petra,” I told her. “I don’t like parties, you know that.”

“It’s not really a party... It’s sort of like a small get together.” she said, trying to convince me.

“Petra-” I started but interrupted by Petra.

“-Erwin will be there.”

“And why does that matter?”

“Well...”

“He’s not even gay.”

“Levi, just come!”

“No.”

“Yes. Come.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

After a few seconds of going through that, I finally cracked. “For fuck sakes! Fine! I’ll go!”

She squealed. “Yay!”

“But only for an hour!” I acknowledged.

“Fair enough!” I could heard her smile through my phone.

I clicked my tongue. “Good bye, Petra.”

“Bye Levi! See you tonight!” she said, saying the last part quickly since I hung up right after.

I pressed the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb and sighed. “Fuck...”

~~~~~

I ended up showing up an hour late at Petra’s party; not like I cared. I knocked on her door and waited for someone to answer. In the meantime, the music that was playing was just muffled noise. The door suddenly swung open. In front of me was Petra, who was holding a red solo cup. Once the door was opened, the muffled music became louder. I looked over Petra’s shoulder and judging by the amount of guest, it was not a “small get together”. I glared at Petra but she only grinned and pulled me in. She brought me to the drink area. I had so many opinions but I went with Pepsi since I had to drive home.

While she was talking to me, I just ignored her. I looked around the room to look at the different kinds of people. You had the “I will drink as many beers as I can but regret it in the morning” group, the girls who wore skin tight dresses that go right under their ass, the 25 year olds who thought they were in high school, and then I saw Hange and Erwin, sitting on Petra’s white couch, having an adult conversation, probably; they looked drunk as fuck.

I excused myself from whatever the hell Petra and the two other guys who joined us were talking about and walked over to see shitty glasses and Eyebrows.

“Levi!” Hange’s loud voice said. I rolled my eys.

“Shitty glasses.” I replied, sitting beside Erwin. He had the nerve to smile at me after what he said that night. I was pissed. I licked my tongue and crossed my legs.

“Hey~ Levi!” Erwin slurred, obviously drunk. Was it possible that he was drunker than Hange? I shook my head. Erwin knew had a low alcohol tolerance; we wouldn’t be that irresponsible.

“Levi~!” he whined. I stand correct; maybe he was irresponsible. He suddenly wrapped his arm around my shoulder, causing me to spill some of my Pepsi. I tried to pushed him off but he wouldn’t let go.

“Erwin, stop!” I demanded. Squirming, nudging, and pushing; nothing worked. He was really drunk and apparently when he’s drunk, he doesn’t listen.

To my surprise, he finally let go. I cracked my neck since it became stiff and sat up straight. I said, “Thank you for letting g-” before finishing, I felt someone grab my chin. I was forced to look right; to look at Erwin. “Wha-” I said but was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto mine.

With wide eyes, I stared at Erwin, whose face was centimeters and eyes were closed. It felt wrong kissing him; not because he was drunk or because we were in my ex’ apartment, but because of Eren. We weren’t a couple or anything but it still felt as it I was cheating on him by kissing Erwin.

I tried to pull away but his hand was on the back of my head, forcing me to stay there. In just a second, his hands were running through my hair and just like that, I felt myself being picked up and get carried somewhere. We were walking down a hallway but I didn’t see what room since Erwin was still holding my head.

To open a door, Erwin had to release my head, allowing me to look behind me and see that were in a bedroom. Lips started kissing my neck, which made me make a noise that I didn’t know I could make. I put my hand on his forehead and pushed him back.

“Stop, Er-“ Again, his lips didn’t let my finish. I was, without warning, thrown on the bed and Erwin climbed on top of me. He was now hovering over me and I could see from the angle I was in that he member was already hard.

“Tsk, you’re already hard, you horny fuck.” I said, as I tried to hold back a moan thank to Erwin kissing my neck.

He smirked. “It’s not my fault, you’re just really hot.”

“Shut up,” I said. “That’s just the beer talking.” And it was. I knew Erwin would never do this if he was sober.

I heard him chuckle while he slowly lifted up my shirt just above my now hard nipples. His mouth was sucking on my right one while my left was pinched and played with. I couldn’t hold back my voice. I moaned so loudly, I think Petra’s neighbours heard me.

“That’s better.” Erwin growled. He started to move closer and closer to my member. He started with my nipples, then my stomach and hips, then he rubbed it trough my pants.

“My, my. You’re just as hard.” He said, still rubbing it.

I titled my head back and said, “Shut the fuck up, fucking teaser.”

That's when I heard my pants being unzipped and when my member was "released" from my boxers. I closed my eyes as he started trailing one finger up and down my "cock". Again, I bit my lower lip to hold back my moan. Erwin then lowered his head, opened his mouth and wrapped his mouth around the head of my member, making me gasp and widen my eyes.

"That's-" I said before letting out a light moan. "Disgusting." I heard him laugh, or try to laugh. He started to bob his head up and down.

"Erwin..." I moaned but covered my mouth. I couldn't show him I was enjoying getting my dick sucked by a drunk Erwin. I felt disgusted with myself; I was taking advantage of him. Not only that but I didn't even feel anything towards him anymore; not like how I felt with Eren. I would have been okay if it was Eren and not Erwin.

My hand was grabbed and taken off my mouth. My other hand was also grabbed and placed above my head along with my other hand. With just one hand, Erwin held onto my wrists and practically handcuffed them on top of my head. He then whispered/growled in my ear, "I'm going to fuck you so hard." I've never seen him like that... He seemed scary, dark, rough... I let out another gasp.

He forcibly pulled down my pants and boxers, revealing my twitching and aroused member. He then started to slowly rub up and down with his free hand. I arched my back, making him go further down.

"You're impatient," said Erwin. "Aren't you, Levi?

I glared at him but my expression changed to pleasure once Erwin's strokes became faster. He rubbed the tip with the palm of his hand, keeping it flat. I noticed that my pre-cum started to drip down my cock and his hand.

Erwin licked his lips then hi palm, licking the cum in the mean time. I clicked my tongue to his disgusting

"Get on your knees." he demanded as he pulled down his own pants and boxer which allowed his surprisingly big member to be free.

"What? No!" I refused, still laying on my back.

"Knees, now." he barked.

My eyes widened at his orders and at him being for forceful. I did what I was told and got my hands and knees, making my ass stick up in the air. A cold finger rubbed my hold. I fidget at the touch.

"Oh God..." Erwin sighed. "I can't wait any longer!" My ass cheeks were spread and I was positioned so it would be easier for Erwin to enter.

"Wait!" I begged but he didn't listen. He  slammed his cock into me with no preparations, no lube, not even a fucking condom.

"You're so tight." he murmured.

"No shit, you horny bastard!" I shouted. There was so much pain; I couldn't bear it. I wasn't going to get used to it, I knew it.

"Levi!" Erwin grunted, trusting harder and faster into me. I listened as the bed squeaked and Erwin's pants.

"Ahh!" I cried. "Erwin!" I didn't realize how loud I was until there was a knock at the door.

~~~~~

_Eren's POV (Happened a while before Levi and Erwin's activities)_

"This movie is so boring!" I whined in Mikasa's ear. 

"Eren, shut up." she said, totally into the movie. I groaned as I angrily ate another slice of pizza. It was I think my fourth and I regretted nothing. I tried to watch the movie but only two things stopped me from doing so: the fact that the movie was boring as fuck and the loud ass part that was going on above me.

"I'm going to go complain," I said as I got up from the couch. "I have nothing better to do" Mikasa just nodded and let me leave.

Once I reached the door to the apartment, I knocked. The door opened fairly quickly and I was stunned to see who was standing in front of me, my boss, Hange.

She grinned widely. "Eren! I didn't know you were invited!" Was she drunk? By the way she couldn't stand or how she spoke, she was hammered.

" I wasn't," I told her, rubbing the back of my neck. "I just came to-"  I was pulled in to the room, cutting me off.

"You're invited now!" Hange squealed.

"I can't stay." I said, more like shouted over the music and people talking.

She pouted while picking up a red solo cup filled with a drink. Probably beer. "Why not?"

"There's work tomorrow and-" I said.

"-Non sense! Show up late!" she exclaimed. "I will!" She let out a loud laugh. She was so drunk. She handed me a cup with liquid in it but I refused it.

"I don't drink." I said. She glared at me.

"Are you refusing me?"

I widened my eyes and shook my head. _Good going, Eren. You fucked up._ I though.

Hange was being serious for a second before bursting out into laughter. "I'm just kidding! I would never force you to drink!"

I sighed in relief. I really wanted to get the hell out of that room...

~~~~~

About half an hour passed since I arrived at whoever' apartment I was in. I was getting really pissed off, like a lot. I wanted to go home, really badly.

"Petra!" I heard Hange call. Looking in front of me, I saw a short, strawberry blonde hair girl walk up to use. She smiled and waved. Her smile was so sweet.

"Hello!" she said. Her voice was soothing as well. It completely matched her appearance. "Who's this?" She looked at me, waiting for answer.

"Oh, I'm Eren." I replied. Her soft, friendly like expression turned into a sort of not that noticeable glare. 

"Hi, Eren." she said, adding a punch to 'Eren'. I looked at Hange who seemed out of what was going on around her. Petra was still glaring at me. I just sat there, looking down at my feet and tensed up. If looks could kill... I would already be dead.

"I don't remember inviting _you_." Petra told me, sounding annoyed. She crossed her arms and smiled. It was more like a forced smile.

"You didn't," I quickly said. "I came to tell you to keep the noise down but Hange pulled me in. I can go-" I got up from the couch and tried to walk past Petra but a hand grabbed me wrist. Looking beside me, I noticed Petra was staring off into space until looking up at me and smiling once more.

"It's okay if you want to stay, Eren," she said. "The more the merrier!"

I sighed. I just wanted to leave! And seeing how Petra looked and spoke at me, it sounded like she didn't want me here. "Do you have a bathroom, Petra?" I asked, trying to escape the glares I was receiving from the shorter girl who was still holding me wrist. She let go of me and pointed to where it was. I thanked her and speed walked to get of the crowd and in the hallway.

My plan was to go to the bathroom, sit on the toilet for a while, leave the bathroom and then leave the actual fucking party! I should have never came and just enjoyed that boring movie with Mikasa. I was at the party for close to an hour. How did Mikasa not even notice?! Was she that into her movie?

As I walked down the hallway to the bathroom, I heard something coming a room. I was coming from the last door of the hallway on the left. I didn't know what it was but as I started to walk closer and closer to the door, it sounded like screams of pain. _Do I knock...?_ I thought. It was a party and people got drunk and did it. But when they did it, you hear screams of pleasure, not screams of pain. The screams got louder and longer. I heard someone say someone's name but it was gibberish to me. _Knock...?_ I thought. I slowly brought my hand up to the door and made a fist as I placed it gently on the door, not fully knocking.

"Ahhh!" someone screamed. That was it. Someone was either forcing someone to do it or the other person was in too much pain that he couldn't take it. I knocked on door then everything went silent. I was debating whether or not I should open the door. Slowly, I reached for the door knob. With hesitation, I opened the door.

"No!" a male's voice shouted. The voice... It sounded familiar.

Without looked actually into the room, I said, "I heard someone screaming. I know you guys are... doing it... but it sounded like screams of pain."

"Everything's fine." another male voice told me. Oh crap...

"Eren..." the  whispered said.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." replied the gruff, yet husky voice... I knew that voice sounded really familiar.

"Okay," I said. "But I actually did hear screams of pain."

"Everything's fine, Eren!" the now monotonous voice said impatiently.

"What? How do you-" I said but got cut off.

"Just leave."

"But-"

"-Leave!"

"I obviously know you!" I stated. "How?"

"Please, leave." the other guy said.

I glared at an empty wall that was in front of me. As I was about to close the door, it was bugging me that one of the guys in that room knew me. And his voice sounded so familiar! I couldn't pin point who it was since his voice was so husky and breathy. I shook my head and swung the door wide open, seeing a blonde guy hovering over someone. The guy on the bottom was covering his face in his hands to hide what he looked like. Blondie pulled out of bottom and put his pants on in a hurry. The guy who was covering his face didn't move and still hid his face. I guess he didn't want me to see him. Blondie got up and walked over to me. I had to look up because he was so tall, definitely over 6 feet. He looked pissed but quickly turned his frown into a smile. 

"I guess you don't listen very well," he told me while chuckling and looking behind him to look at the bottom. "I gotta go." He walked past me, leaving me and the other guy alone in the room. Blondie' voice didn't sound familiar at all. I guess it was the guy covering his face who I knew.

"Just get out, fucktard!" he said, in a muffled voice. I slowly walked closer and closer to him. As I got closer, not just his voice sounded familiar, he looked familiar. Even if he covered his face, I think I knew him. He had raven hair with an undercut, his skin was fairly pale, he had a small body shape but there was something about his hair that looked extremely familiar. I was now hovering over him and looking down. He must have sensed me cause he rolled over to his side, still trying to hide his face. I wasn't giving up there. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him so he was facing the ceiling. I grabbed his wrists and tried to pull them off but he wouldn't nudge. When I was closer to the man, I could feel that I knew him but I couldn't put my finger on it. For a small man, he was quiet strong. As hard as I could, I pulled his wrists, finally succeeding. His eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying and they were glued shut. But, I didn't need his eyes to know who the man I was hovering over was. The man was none other than Levi Ackerman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long ass chapter! I didn't realize until I posted it and looked it over :$  
> I'm so sorry if it wasn't good enough smut! ಥ_ಥ  
> Please forgive me!


	10. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren invites Levi to sleep over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I just didn't have any motivation to continue...  
> I might write a few more chapters then I'll be done.

_Eren's POV_

Levi didn't say anything. He quickly put his arm over his face. His mouth was twitching as if he was crying. I didn't now Levi was capable of crying...

I stared at him with disbelief and stinging eyes. Him and I could never happen apparently; he already had a lover. It hurt me but I had to accept that. I didn't want to look at him; crying, in pain, sweating and covered in that guy's semen. Even though he was shirtless and I could see his beautifully toned stomach, I felt dirty for looking at him.

I snapped out of my thoughts. I walked over to the pile of clothes that was in the corner of the room. I picked them up and walked back to Levi. Handing him his clothes, I only said, "Here." Levi then uncovered his face, still covering his lips. I was able to see his red, puffy, grey eyes, eying the ball of clothes that was in my hand. He hesitantly grabbed them and said a low "thank you" that I could barely hear. He got up from the bed and proceeded to put his boxers on.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he said, breaking the silence between us two.

"it's fine..." I lied. It really wasn't. Seeing the guy to really liked get fucked by another man. My heart was officially broken.

"it's really not." said Levi, who was buttoning his white button up shirt. "It's disgusting." 

I cocked my eyebrows. Even though he had his usual stoic expression, I sensed that he was in pain. Not just physically but emotionally as well. I noticed there were finger marks on his wrists, he was walking with a limp, and his voice croaky. It took me a while to put the pieces together but I realized; maybe he was forced...

"Levi," I said, getting his attention. "Did you... want to do it?"

Levi didn't say a word. He just continued to tie his shoes.

 _Levi was raped..._ I thought. By that asshole! It felt as if a piece of my heart broke. Seeing the amount of pain that he was in hurt me more than knowing he slept with someone.

Fairly fast, Levi stood up from putting on and tying the laces on his other shoe. However, he lost his balance for a second but quickly regained it. "It's going home." he said, walking past me.

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist without even thinking and Levi flinched from the pain. "Shit, sorry..."

I let go of his wrist and watched him rub it before saying, "What do you want, brat?"

"Stay at my place." I blurted.

"What?"

"Please stay at my apartment tonight."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Look at the condition you're in, Levi," I told him, causing him to break eye contact with me. "You were raped..."

"Shut up!" he fumed.

I frowned. "Sorry."

"God dammit." he whispered.

"Just for one night." I begged-ish.

He made eye contact with me once more making my heart skip a beat. He then narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, just for tonight."

I smiled in victory. I noticed he was having trouble walking because of the pain so I decided to help him by wrapping his arm around my neck, being his human cane.

"Oi! What are you doing?" he asked, glaring.

"You're having trouble walking," I replied. "I'm not going to make you walk by yourself if you can't."

"Tsk." was all he said. I chuckled and continued to the front door.

~~~~~

_ Levi's POV  _

_Fucking brat._ I thought. I was in pain, yeah but I can sure as hell walk by myself just fine.

"You know," Eren said. "To go faster, I can give you a piggy back ride." He smirked. Stupid, smug 20 year old. Thinks I would actually get on his back. 

"Just keep walking, Jaeger." I told him. he laughed and helped me to the door. That means we had to squeeze our way through the horny, drunk guests.

"Aww!" Petra's voice said behind us. I groaned. Without Eren's help, I turned around to face her.

"What now, Petra?" I asked, obviously annoyed.

"You're leaving?" she whined. I think she had enough to drink.

"Yeah, we're leaving." I replied. I saw Petra eye Eren and give him a dirty look.

"Are you going home with him, Eren?"

Eren widened his eyes, not ready for Petra to talk to him, by nodded. "Yeah... He's uh... He's not feeling well." I rolled my eyes, not saying a word. Petra still kept her eye on Eren, even when she was talking to me.

"Okay, feel better, Levi!" She smiled and walked away. I cocked my eyebrow and turned to look at Eren.

"What did you do to piss her off?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and re-placed my arm around his neck. I already knew the answer to my own question; I just wanted to see if Eren did as well.

For once in forever, I felt my body become hot. When I was that close to Eren, my heart fluttered and my knees became weak. I hated that feeling but I didn't hate that I got that feeling because of Eren.

We arrived at his apartment and Eren sat me down on the couch. I hissed at the pain but got used to it. Eren watched me with concerned eyes as he sat down next to me. I gently punched his bicep, which felt like a rock, and I made him flinch. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Stop feeling pity for me." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. He frowned and hunched his back.

"Sorry," was all he said. He looked down at his twiddling thumbs before quickly lifting his head back up to look at me. "Do you want some tea?"

My expression relaxed and I said, "Sure."

"What do you want?" he questions, getting up from the couch. "I have chai tea, peppermint tea, green tea, hon-"

"-Black tea."

"You're just going to have black tea? Even though we have so many good choices?"

I nodded and sunk into the couch, watching Eren's behind make it's way to the kitchen. I didn't even realize that I licked my lips. Looking to my right, I see that black haired girl that I saw at the park who was talking to Eren, AKA his sister. Mikasa, I think. She wasn't saying or doing anything; just glaring at me. I glared back but she only glared harder. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I said, bluntly.

"You're Levi, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. Without saying anything else, she turned on her heels and went down the hall. Hearing a door slam, I thought,  _"What the hell?_ " I picked up my phone and looked at the time. It was getting pretty late and I wanted to go home. However, I was in so much pain that I didn't want to stand up from the couch. I looked up and saw Eren holding two mugs that were steaming as he made his way towards me. He handed me my tea and sat down. We sat in silent for a second until Eren spoke, "Levi?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

What kind of question was that? Of course I was okay. I wasn't great but I was fine, despite what just happened. I wasn't going to sulk over it, that wasn't who I was. I hid the fact that I wasn't okay. Not that I wasn't okay. 

"Yeah," I replied. "I'm fine." 

I noticed Eren gripping his mug handle tighter. It looked like he was about to cry. His eyes teared up and he wiped them. "Why am I crying...?" he asked. He looked up from his mug and gazed at me.

"Eren..." I said, setting down down my mug on the table beside me. I felt my heart tighten when I looked at Eren, who was still crying. I wiped away a tear that was slowly falling on his cheek. I saw that his cheeks turned a light red. It was light but still noticeable. I smirked and stroked his crimson cheeks. Doing so made his cheeks darker. Eren looked stiff, as if he couldn't move. He was still crying but to break our eye contact, he quickly looked down at his shaking knee. I looked at his alluring lips and started to lean closer and closer to his face. Using my finger thumb to lift his chin, I made him look at me, maintaining eye contact.

"I... I have a lot of work to do so if I could-" Eren stuttered as he tried to get up. However, I pulled him back down, grabbed his face in my hands, and crashed my lips against his. I could feel Eren was surprised. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss that I've been craving for so long. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this depends on how good it was :P  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
